A secret  Chapt 1
by WriteofMind
Summary: "Baiklah, kuliah hari ini sampai dsini dulu ya.. selamat sore anak-anak.." seorang dosen menutup kegiatan kuliah hari itu.. "baik pak.." sahut para mahasiswa serentak.    Tampak seorang mahasiswa sedang merapikan bukunya.. "eh? benda ini lagi?"


"Baiklah, kuliah hari ini sampai dsini dulu ya.. selamat sore anak-anak.." seorang dosen menutup kegiatan kuliah hari itu.. "baik pak.." sahut para mahasiswa serentak.

Tampak seorang mahasiswa sedang merapikan bukunya.. "eh? benda ini lagi?" mahasiswa itu menemukan origami bunga tsubaki diantara kedua kakinya. "dasar... buang-buang waktu saja" pikirnya.. Ia berlalu sambil menginjak bunga tersebut. Tak jauh dari situ tampak seseorang sedang berdiri melihatnya. Orang tersebut hanya menunduk dan berlalu juga.  
>*****<p>

"Hei, setelah ini kalian mau kemana? langsung pulang?" kata mahasiswa yang bernama Itachi tersebut kepada dua orang temannya. "iya nih, langsung pulang aja deh kaya'nya, dah sore mendung lagi" timpal Karin. "aku ga tau mau kemana.. langsung pulang ga enak, di rumah bingung mau ngapain" kata Deidara.. "kalau gitu kita ke taman yuk, duduk2 minum es tebu sambil menjelang malam.. sukur2 ada cewe joging" ajak Itachi bersemangat. "ayo!" jawab Deidara mengiyakan. Dan merekapun pergi.

"sluuurrrp..." Itachi dan Deidara menyeruput es tebu dalam gelas mereka. Tampak sekali suasana santai di taman tersebut.

"eh, liat tuh ada yang joging!" teriak Deidara bersemangat, bahkan saking semangatnya ia tak menyadari suaranya terlalu keras dan terdengar hampir seantero taman.

"bujug.. suara suara..." kata itachi setengah berbisik memberi isyarat kepada Deidara namun dengan pandangan pura2 melihat bunga..

"hehehe.. sori.." kata Deidara. "set dah, biasa aja, keliatan kan ntar kita kesini cuman liatin itu doang" kata Itachi.. "ya ya ya.."kata Deidara.

Sedang asik2 melihat cewe joging, mata Deidara kemudian menangkap satu sosok di kejauhan.. karena merasa kenal ia pun memberi tahu Itachi.

"ei, coba lihat itu" kata Deidara..

"mana mana?" kepala Itachi secepat kilat celingak celinguk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mengira ada cewe joging yang lebih hot.

"set dah... makanya jangan sok ngatain orang" Deidara menjitak kepala Itachi karena kesal.

"jiah.. bilang dong.. yang mana?" kata Itachi meringis memegangi kepalanya...

"tuh" Deidara menunjuk seseorang diujung taman. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir sedang duduk menikmati makanan dengan seorang pria.

Wajah Itachi memerah.. sejurus kemudian dia mengambil handphone nya dan menelepon seseorang.. wanita itu tampak menerima telfon dan menjawabnya.

"ya, halo.." kata wanita itu.

"lagi dimana?" tanya Itachi

"lagi di kampus.. masih ada kuliah nih bentar lagi.. napa kak?" jawab wanita itu dengan lembut..

"gak, ga ada apa2, cuma mau pulang bareng aja.." jawabnya dan langsung menutup telfon. Wanita tersebut agak bingung, ia tahu bukan kebiasaan itachi main tutup telfon seperti itu.

"sabar bro.. tenangkan pikiran lu.. mungkin tu cuma temennya aja" kata Deidara coba menenangkan sahabatnya.. walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin melihat keintiman antara wanita itu dengan si pria.

"Hhhhhh..." Itachi hanya menghela hafas.. menjatuhkan pantatnya di bangku taman, dan nanar menatap wanita tersebut.

"berarti gosip itu benar ya.. ternyata Anko selama ini sudah mengkhianatiku" kata Itachi getir mencoba menyembunyikan perasaanya. Hatinya kacau.

"sudah bro, jangan dipikirin.. dia tuh gak pantas dengan kamu.. masih banyak cewe di dunia ini, lebih baik dan lebih setia dari si Anko" hibur Deidara.

Itachi meraih tasnya dan berjalan pulang.. Deidara hanya mengikut dan diam.. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang galau..

Ketika sampai di persimpangan itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"lu pulang duluan aja ya, aku masih mau ke mini market itu" kata Itachi.

"yakin lu? Ya udah deh, jangan bunuh diri ya sob" kata Deidara setengah bercanda seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"gila lu" kata Itachi. Dan mereka pun sama2 tertawa.. -tertawa palsu-

"gw duluan ya!" teriak deidara sambil berlari menuju angkot". "ya.." sahut Itachi.

Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menyeberangi jalan raya menuju mini market di seberang..

Setelah membeli ia langsung pulang.. DENGAN JALAN KAKI. Agaknya kesedihan hatinya terlalu dalam untuk dideskripsikan.

**flashback**

"kakak cinta sama aku gak" kata Anko manja.

"iya, cinta" jawab Itachi tersenyum.

"sebesar apa cintanya?" tanya Anko masih dengan manjanya.

"sebesar gunung sedalam lautan, seluas samudera.. sampai kakek-nenek pun aku cinta" kata Itachi sambil mengusap rambut anko.

"huh, trus kalo dah nenek2 dah ga cinta lagi gitu? Cerai? ho...gitu ya.." kata Anko merengut dengan manjanya.

"ahaha.. ga gitu sayang.. sampai matipun aku cinta kok" kata Itachi.

"halah, boong" Anko ngambek

"ih dibilangin ga percaya.." kata itachi tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Anko.

**flashback end**

"kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu... sampai kau..." batin Itachi.

Tak terasa mengalir air mata menyatu dengan hujan yang membasahi pipinya.

"kupikir kau adalah cinta sejatiku, aku telah menaruh semua harapan padamu, tapi kau..." Itachi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.. ia menangis..

"kenapa!" teriak itachi tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya.

Hujan semakin deras turun, namun itu sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya berjalan dan menangis. Didalam dadanya berkecamuk berbagai perasaan tak menentu. Tiba-tiba datang sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan hendak menabraknya.

"Aaaaaa!" teriak Itachi

Ciiiitttt!

…...

…...

"dimana aku? Ada apa ini?" batin Itachi setelah siuman. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit luar biasa, namun tidak ada luka sama sekali. Didekatnya tampak mobil truk terbalik dan terbakar di tengah guyuran hujan yang lebat..

Ia berlari ketakutan menjauhi tempat itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" Pikirnya.

Tak jauh dari situ tampak seseorang memperhatikannya.

"hhmm" kata si misterius tersebut.

Tap tap tap... bunyi derap langkah seseorang berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"fuhh... akhirnya" katanya. Dan ia pun bergegas masuk ke kamar.

"ha? Dari mana aja lu? Tanya Karin melihat Konan basah kuyup.

"tuh pak Shiroi lama banget kuliahnya. Pulang tau-tau hujan" gerutu Konan sambil melepas bajunya.

"trus kenapa sampe basah kuyup gitu say? Angkotnya ga ada atapnya ya? Sindir Anko

Konan hanya melihat anko dengan sinis kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"kenapa tu anak? Apa kata2 ku ada yang salah?" Anko kebingungan dengan tingkah temannya itu.

Karin hanya tertawa..

"kamu sih.. orang lagi susah juga.. biarpun naik angkot pas turunnya kan kena hujan juga" Karin membela.

"eh, iya ya.." kata Anko menyadari kesalahannya.

Di dalam kamar mandi Konan sedang berendam air hangat dalam bathtub. Tatapannya kosong melihat ke langit-langit ruangan itu.


End file.
